Mayhem is my childhood friend
by kaisergeass92
Summary: Having a childhood friend is normal. Having a childhood friend that can beat people twice her size within an inch of their life, manipulate people to do her bidding, use you as a personal slave, have a dirty mouth and still manage to look innocent in the eyes of adults. That is not normal. Tsuna will tell you. After all, his childhood was ruled by such mayhem, his 'nii-san'.
1. Mayhem is my new friend

**Yo! Kaiser here with a brand new story! Be nice now ehhh? **

**I hope you enjoy it. Oh by the way, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Too lazy to draw half as much as Akira Amano.**

**Enjoy PEOPLE! :D**

* * *

"Do I have too?" The kid whined pulling on the women's hand, dragging her feet on the ground.

The women sighted looking down at the kid. It's been like this since she announced the surprise arrangement after moving in."Stop that right now young lady, your ruining your new shoes." The women lightly scolded pulling the child harder." You're being childish; I know full well I didn't bring you up like this. Is a play date that bad for you?" She questioned.

The child glared."It's not that, It's who the play dates with." The child pulled herself and the women to a stop." I don't care about making friends in this stupid town. I never wanted to be here. Don't make me go." The girl pleaded pulling on the women's skirt.

The women stopped and sighted. Bending down to her level, she brushed the wheat colored strands of hair, that escaped the black and green beanie she wore, from her forehead.

She smiled at the girl's pout. "There's nothing to be scared of Liro. "She squeezed the girl's hand. "She's mama's good friend and I trust her very much. If you make friends with a child your age, you'll come to like it here."

"I doubt it, and I'm not scared." She pulled her hand back. "Papa mad, now that's something to fear. Don't compare'em" The girl looked to the floor. "Why would I want to make friends with a stranger anyway? If he's annoying I'll punch him after 6 times. "She said, holding up six fingers to prove her point.

The womens smile disappeared. "We've talked about this already Lee. We won't have any more of that. Do you understand?" The women got up and pulled the girl.

"It's because of yours, and your brother's tendency to do violent things like that, that we moved in the first placed. Hitting other children because they annoyed you six times, pranking the teachers because they ignored you six times. Liro, just because you give them a number of chances or warnings, does not make it okay to use violence once those are up." They got to the entrance of the park.

_"That's not fair,_ papa and my stupid brothers, get to do it, so why can't I?" the girl huffed."If anything they should be happy I gave'em so many chances. Most people would just beat them right there and now. See I'm considerate, unlike those idiot boys who just give everyone 2 chances." The girl exclaimed.

The lady stopped and bent down towards her. Black coal eyes met the women's jade's.

"Don't call them stupid Lee, they're your brothers. And don't worry I've already delt with them." The women darkly said smiling. The girl backed away. "Besides that, no matter how much you prefer acting like them, a boy, or looking like them, you're still a girl." Lee looked down.

" Look at me Lee." the women's eyes became serious and the girl wearily obliged." Your my only little girl. It'll be a cold day in hell when I let you become violent like your idiot father and brothers Lee, understand?"She sighted heavily. "Great, now I'm the one getting high-strung; I just insulted my children and husband." She looked at the grinning girl and pulled.

"It's contangious and dangrous, that's why you're going to enjoy this date and restrain yourself today, do you understand me?" The girl eyes shinned with a glint pulling the women to a stop.

The women sighted "Please. Just try. Is it that hard to just give it a shot? "The women looked at the girl with pleading eyes. They stared at each other, until the girl sighted.

" Fine I'll give it a shot. I'll give the kid-friend-thing 7 tries, is that good enough?" The women sighted tiredly. This was as much she knew she would get from her violent tomboyish child.

"Fine, but don't you dare go back on that word of yours. If you do I'll give you up to your father. He wants to take you shopping again." The girl paled at the words and nodded vigorously. "I WILL. I WILL."

The women nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

"Mara-Chan!" A distant voice was heard. The women stood up and looked around. Finding the caller she smiled and waved to an approaching lady.

She was fairly tall, with long brown hair and big brown doe eyes. Her face was very pretty with a wide smile adorning it and a tint of red. Attached to her arm like glue was a kid with messy gravity-defining hair, with the same doe eye, barely keeping up with the women's pull?

The two women raced towards each other, letting go and forgetting the kids, as they crashed into each other with hugs. The kids look on as the women laughed, cheered and cried in their embrace. One bewildered, and frightened, the other annoyed and embarrassed at the scandalous scene.

"It's been so long Mara-Chan! I've missed you so much." The brunette cried and hugged her tighter. The black haired women smiled and hugged her back just as hard.

"Me too. I've missed you Nana."

* * *

_Liro_

I looked on as my mother and that lady hugged. Nana Sawada. The old high school friend of mom and the reason for this stupid play date. I sighted and ignored the blubbering women to look at the discarded kid that was in the same position as I was.

So he was my new play-to- I mean friend. How weak.

The boy looks like he's about to fall apart just because his mom left him. He's shaking like a Chihuahua and by the glistening in his eyes; he's about ready to cry. Great so he's a crier.

Unbelievable and I have to play-no-get along with this ticking-time bomb of neurosis (I heard my dad call mommy that once), Mom's being too cruel.

If it wasn't bad enough we left a city full of excitement and fun for this barren town, now I have to play with this stupid wimp. Blah! I hate this. I hate this so much.

I felt someone push me and I found my mom's hand pushing my back. I was now in front of the smiling lady and the shaking bag of bones. When did that happened?

I saw the stranger lady bend down to my level and squealed. I winced and backed away, seeing the boy hide behind her. "This is little Liro? How Cute! Mara-Chan, Lee's too cute for words." The lady petted my head. It was very warm. "You've gotten so tall Lee. Last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

The lady laughed and stood up. "I know you'll be good friends with my Tsu-Kun, Lee-chan. Ara! Now where'd he go?" The women exclaimed looking around.

Tsu-kun so that's what the Chihuahua's called. Hmnp. I pointed behind the lady ratting him out. He twitched at my action and I smirked.

My mom saw me and made a gesture to the lady. The lady looked behind her and sighted. "Ma- Tsu-kun, don't be like that," she said softly." Come out and meet my friend."

The Chihuahua still didn't move and I felt myself getting irritated. My mom pinched my back and sent me a warning glance. I sighted. It was a few minutes later before the lady was finally able to get the quack from behind her legs. Weak.

"Lee-Chan, this is my Tsu-kun, I hope you two get along now." The lady pushed on the boys back. "Come on introduce yourself now." The boy shook and hid his face in the lady's skirt.

I had to count to ten just to calm down. This kid was getting irritating but apparently mom didn't see it that way.

"Ahhh Nana he's so cute~. He looks so much like you; I don't see anything of Iemitsu in him." My mom cooed over him making the kid cringe further into his mama.

I felt sick and irritated. I stepped up, seeing as this sack of bones-that's apparently my new' friend'- ain't gonna do it himself without having a panic attack.

"Yo!" I extended my hand and he cringed even further. I ignored it. "The names Oono Liro, But you can call me Lee. How you doin?" The child seemed to petrify.

My eyelid twitched. _'Crappy brat, I'm here being sane and courteous and you ignore me. Your lucky mom and the nice lady are here or I'd teach you a lesson._' After the longest time ever, the kid found some damn nerves as he extended his own clammy hand into mine.

It was soft and plump, nothing like my hard ones. It felt like I was touching another girl's hand. I looked him up and down; well he's not far from it looking at his girlish appearance. I scoffed inwardly, Princess.

He smiled a bit and stepped up. "Um…my names Sawada…Tsunayoshi….but mommy and daddy call me Tsuna….I'm doing f-fine. Nice t-to meet you L-lee." He said so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear. I sighted but shook his hand anyway, not caring how he buckled at the force of it.

"Likewise."

* * *

"Okay here's the deal kid." I told the boy currently sitting across form me in the sandbox.

After the introduction had finally been done, we were left alone by our mom's so they could gossip like old ladies far away at the old picnic area. Well after my mom secretly and quietly threatened me to be nothing but on my best behavior.

I looked at the quack. He was currently in the process of making a sand castle until the interruption by moi. He looked surprised and scared. I guess he didn't expect the sudden change in tone of my voice. Too bad.

"I don't want to be here, but apparently to my mom, that don't matter. So we'll have to bear it got it." He quickly shook his head hiding behind his pail.

"Good. I only got one rule or better yet a warning for you. I'm giving you 6-no 7 with you-tries. If you do anything to annoy or irritate me, you go down a number. If you get to zero-." I closed on him and looked into his terrified bambi eyes. I smirked. "-Well, I'll make you wish you hadn't. Got it?" I glared at him and he shook terribly.

"Getting to zero is what Tsu-kun?" I asked him as he shrunk back, tears welling up in his eyes. Getting no answer because of his cowardice I snapped.

I smacked the pail away and pinched his cheeks rubbing his tears away real hard. "Don't cry Tsu-kun. Men don't cry for stupid reasons Like that." I scolded as he whimpered.

His tears ran faster and snot ran down his nose. I shook him." Tsu-kun stop that!" I said in a cold voice.

I raised my hand and he stopped crying. He brought his hands to his mouth blocking the whimpers. "Don't cry, got it. Men who cry are pathetic."

"B-b-b-but-"

"No Buts. Shut it Tsuna. " He wearily nodded and I smiled." Good, now answer my question. Is getting to zero good or bad Tsuna?" He whimpered and I brought him closer by his collar. "Well?"

"B-B-ba-"

"Don't stutter Tsunayoshi." He bit his tongue and gulped. I felt a little bad at his terrified-stricken face but kept on. I wasn't one to give up and this boy really needed to be set straight. He closed his eyes and gulped again. He opened them and stared at the floor. "It's bad, Lee nii-san." He shook violently.

I smiled. "Good now you're getting it. Wait. Nii-san? Don't call m-"the boy twitched and backed away. I sighted. "Never mind, call me what you want. "

I put him down and dusted him off. He ran away to the swings as soon as I let him go. I laughed and ran towards him. He saw me and ran faster. I ran faster and ran past him, tackling him down in the process. "Hiiii-!"

What the hell was that? I looked at the boy under me and pinched his nose." Did you make that sound? "I got no response. I laughed. "God you're so girly Tsu-kun." I laughed again.

The boy looked to the side in shame, but I pulled his nose to look at me. He whimpered in pain, as he struggled to get free. "L-le-let me g-go please, I-I-I" His tears began leaking. I pulled his nose harder and he whimpered louder." I told you not to cry Tsuna. "

He stopped whimpering when I glared. He shivered once more then smiled-a little bit forced-and I smiled too." See your already getting better at stopping. Good for you. "I got off him and pulled him up as I trapped him by his wrist. We made our way towards the swings.

" Let's play Tsuna. I mean we are on a play date after all. "I said with a very menacing tone. The boy seemed to cringe and started to struggle against my hold on his wrist. So he's smart huh? Good. "Don't worry Tsuna. We'll have lots of fun. I know a lot of extreme games." I said in a polite tone with a sloppy smile." Oh by the way you're down to 5 tries." my smile got bigger.

The boy paled and backed away. The smile on the evil guy was not at all comforting, it was terrifying, but worse than that, was the realization that he couldn't escape from this devil. He looked around for any help. Maybe he could escape. No, this guy was faster, then him. Where is his mom to protect him? Where is the nice lady to stop this evil creature? What will happen to him when his tries reach 0?

And why does he call his games extreme?

* * *

_Tsuna_

I don't want to know why he called it extreme anymore.

"TSUNA! WHERE ARE YOU WIMP? WERE PLAYING EXTREME TAG, NOT HIDE-AND-GO-SEEK! GET OUT HERE!" The evil guy screamed at him. I started whimpering hearing him close in. "THAT'S IT YOUR DOWN TO 3 TRIES NOW TSUNA. IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT YOU'LL LOSE ANOTHER."

I twitched at her words. God, what's' gonna happen if I reach 0? This guy is crazy scary already, and that's him being nice.

"TSUNA!" The voice was angry now. I twitched and bumped my head on the trash box's lid. I covered my mouth with my hands to silence my whimpering. Don't let him find me, please don't.

Extreme is not what this guy is, he's way worse. He's menacing, evil, scary, and down-right frightening. His extreme game involved every known fear known to kids. Or worse ME.

Pushing me off a broken slide, swinging till we made a complete circle on the swings, grabbing the wild snakes he found and pushing it in my face, burying me to see how long I last with the ants, or even climbing to the top of the jungle gym and pushing me down from it. I had bruises after bruises and just remembering hurts so much.

"Tsuna!" I heard his voice again but afar. I sighted when it started disappearing. Then I heard nothing. I peeked from the trash bin to check the coast. Nothing. Clear.

I sighted in relief. I pushed the lid off and started getting out, lest she come back. I was almost out when my stupid clumsiness made me miss the ground and my butt landed on the ground. It hurt really bad since the evil guy kicked me there playing extreme soccer.

I whimpered as I trudged through the playground.

I wanted my mommy. If mama saw me, she'd take me far away from this stupid nii-san and I'd be free and he'd get punished. Yeah, he'd get punish and then he'd be the one crying while I tell him not to because men don't cry. Yeah.

I laughed as I imagined it and ran faster tripping on thin air in the process. My face hit the asphalt and the bruise I got from extreme tag, or maybe sky diving of the slide…whatever, my face in general really hurt okay! I whimpered and cried again.

Why did mommy have to make me play with that stupid nii-san bully? I'm already picked on at school, by everyone else, me being loser-Tsuna, and now this.

I whimpered as I got up and dusted myself off. At least when I get to mama I'll be rid of him. I smiled till I crashed into a gate this time. _'Owie!'_

When did that get-Wait! I looked around. Gate? I don't remember a gate being where my mommy was. I looked around even more. It didn't look like anything where mommy was. I whimpered as I realized I didn't know any part of this park. I must've run in the wrong direction.

I scooted down the gates and looked out of them. I saw a completly different street than me and my mommy walked to get here. These gates. They really weren't the gates me and my mommy came through, and the guard wasn't here. No one was. It was empty.

I felt myself cry and started hiccupping. I really am loser-Tsuna. I got lost in the park just after running for a minute. I heard my whimpering grow louder.

'_It's all because of that stupid Nii-san fault.'_ I mentally cried. '_Now I'm gonna die out here in the wilderness, and animals will eat me, and –and all because that stupid nii-san showed up. I hate him.'_ I stopped crying till I was only whimpering, I looked at my hands.

'…_n-no I really don't….I wonder if he still looking for me"_ I rubbed my eyes remembering nii-san. I buried my head in my knees stomping on that pathetic piece of hope.

"_Why would he? He didn't even want play with me from the very start. He must be happy I'm gone. I was the only one happy at meeting him…not the other way around. Just like always.'_ I felt my eyes sting again. '_Help me Lee Nii-san."_

I heard some footsteps on the asphalt and I looked up. They were soft and quiet like a child._ 'Is it?'_ I got up, ignoring my much bruised body, and looked up happily. Had he came for me? Had he really?

"Lee Nii-san?' I questioned the barren space.

Then I heard more footsteps, only they were harder and louder. My joy disappeared instantly. I backed away slowly. It wasn't a short skinny kid wearing a black and green beanie, gray sports jacket, and blue overalls with a black shirt coming towards the gate.

There were 4 boys in all, all around 10-12 years old. I backed away as I looked at their faces. They were the bullies in the neighborhood. I started trembling and whimpering_. ' If they see me, I'll get beat up again. They hate me the most. '_I backed away slowly hopping too avoid them.

I saw them make their way out and sighted in relief. They were almost gone till I felt myself fall and I pushed the gate, making it slam on the brick wall.

They stopped and I covered my face with my hands. I trembled when I heard the footsteps gwt closer. I looked up and saw them around me.

I backed up into the wall and slumped down. They laughed and I sunk down wishing real hard I'd disappear. The big one then got closer and grabbed my hair pulling me back. I yelled in pain.

"Look at that. Fancy meeting you here Loser. Hey guys look its useless Tsuna." He lifted me of by my hair and showed me too them. They laughed at his words and I felt my hair be pulled out. The big one pulled me to his face till I could smell his stinky breath.

"Hey butt-munch?" I whimpered and he threw me down in the floor. I quickly scurried away to the wall. Before I even got close, he slammed his sneaker into my leg. I screamed.

"Already, damn you don't waste time wallowing do ya? " His foot dug deeper. I cried harde, it hurt." Last time we got interrupted by your mama when we were 'hanging out Loser. That was pretty rude don't you think?" I only whimpered in response. He turned to the other boys."Ain't I right guys?" He motioned towards them and they got closer laughing in agreement.

When he loosened his weight on his foot, I turned towards the gate to run, but the big guy got in my way and pushed me down. They started surrounded me. "Hahaha! Don't worry loser-tuna we won't get interrupted this time. "He nastily smirked.

I bit my check as my already bruised cheek hit the gravel. I felt like crying. It hurt to breathe and I couldn't stop wanting to barf every time I breathed. The big one had punched me in the belly two times. I curled to a ball as I saw the big kids drawing their legs back to kick me. I felt them hit my back and legs and arms and heads multiple times. I wanted to cry so much. I hoped they would stop soon, but I heard them laugh. They were having too much fun. I couldn't breathe anymore.

My side hurt and then my elbow as they kicked harder. It made them laugh and soon they started saying bad words and names as they kicked and kicked even harder. I saw a black blur pass and then I felt it hit my face. I screamed as everything went white with pain. The big guy jerked away as the others laughed wearily. The skinny guy chuckled. "Listen to that. God he sounds like a girl!"

I felt something run down my face. The guys moved away. "Damn, he's already bleeding, gross." The one with black shoes jeered.

I wiped my head and saw the red. I felt sad. I don't see the hands mommy called soft or the hands Nii-san called girly. I sniffed. They were stupid hands that couldn't do anything right, let alone fight back. They weren't hurt because they never fought back. Not even if he's bleeding or bruising or being laughed at like right now.

They were boney hands that were stupid and useless, just like they called him at school. I felt tears fall from my face.

"Oi! What the hell do you think ya doin butt-wipes?" Crunching gravel was heard and the boys parted away to find the source. Through them and blurry tears, I saw a black and green beanie. I blinked some more and wiped my bloody face. "Lee…nii-san?"

The kid in question turned to him and smirked. He was breathing hard and trembling but, he was there. He really was….and with a metal grey bat..? It was as long as him if not taller. "Lee Nii-San"! I felt myself smile as the name came out. He nodded back.

And I smiled again. Yet, when I saw his smirk grow very, scary looking at the big kids; I shrunk down and got even more scared. Nii-san looked so scary. Even more then when he yelled at me for crying again, pushing me down to 4 tries. He was trembling, not because of fear, but excitement. I shrank back hoping to be spared from the vicious animal mama made me play with.

"Ha? There's another one? Where'd you come from kid?' The big kids jeered and sneered as the leader got close to nii-san. He chuckled with a nasty, pure evil, laugh." want a trashing like loser-Tsuna too. I'd bemore than happy to oblige, after all he's no fun-"He stopped as Nii-san held up 6 fingers.

"Oi! Listen up; I'm giving you a rule, no warning, to you. I'm giving you 6 tries. Each time you piss me off they go down a number. If you get to zero, well-" nii-san laughed a very deep scary laugh. I backed away in fright. "-well I'll make you wish you hadn't. "

The boys stared at nii-san and then they started laughing."_ Do you hear him?' 'I know right! What the Hell?' 'The hell's wrong with him?' 'God, what an idiot." _They kept laughing and I looked nii-san.

Each time the big kids made a comment one of his fingers bent down. I backed away till my bruised back hit the wall, but I didn't care. Nii-san's smile kept growing, showing all his teeth, one missing, as each finger disappeared. It was a fearsome and very bloodthirsty, like an animal. I sunk down like a good small animal should, hoping real hard he wouldn't notice me.

His fingers soon reached zero.

"No more tries huh. Too bad for you" The boys stopped talking and laughing as they, and me, stared at nii-san. The big one sneered and motioned to one his goon. The black shoe one soon ran towards nii-san getting ready to punch, and I covered my eyes.

I heard a scuffle, and heard a sickening smack and then another. I moved my hands away and saw the grey bat slam into black shoes face with such force he crumpled down losing a tooth, blood trickling down his face. I gasped.

I saw the other guys frown and gang up on nii-san. They ran towards him all angry and nii-san stayed unmoving, eyes closed, his grin. I wanted to scream for him to move or run, but stopped when he opened his eyes. They were shinning, despite being so dark, looking like the night sky. He turned towards me.

"Oi Tsuna, Ya scared!" Nii-san yelled with excitement hitting a kick back with his bat.

...What? I saw the skinny guy reach for nee-san, to miss and get a bat to his face as nii-san jumped above his head. He kicked him uptop his head then mercilessly hit his back with the bat till the guy screamed.

I felt myself temble. Nii-san was just cruel.

"Tsuna?" I looked towards Nii-san at his call and saw him be surrounded by the two remaining guys. Nii-san flawlessly kept dodging them as if they were the kids not him. That made'em mad so they started shouting trying to hit him. But nii-san ignored'em and stared at me. I jumped at it's intesity and looked towards the ground and people sleeping on it.

They weren't moving. Were they dead?

"TSUNA!" I jumped at nii-sans voice and turned towards him. He dodged a punch from the big guy and starred at me as he punched him.

"Are ya gonna answer me or should I go over there?" His eyes gleamed with malice and I whimpered."TSUNA!" I gathered my voice at the thought of becoming his next victim.

"I-I am."I finally got out. Nii-san smiled and I started feeling some sort-of relief.

"THEN DON'T BE!" He screamed back. He slid between the biggest kids leg and got behind him. He slammed the bloody, bent bat, shining with a glow from the sun, at the back of the guy's head and a sickening smack was heard.

The guy screamed and soon crumpled to the floor. Nii-san kicked him hard on his back, hit his side with the bat multiple times, and then kicked his head. I winced through each gargle scream and moan. Then the guy didn't move. I stared and awe.

The remaining guy crumpled to the floor . Nii-san turned towards him and smiled a large grin." Wanna go next?"He lifted his bat.

The guy screamed and stumbled up as he made towards the gate, tripping in the process. I stifled a laugh as he fell again and continued running. He was soon out of sight, but you could still hear him.

I looked at the remaining guys and heard'em groan.

I felt a pull on my hand and saw nii-san." Hurry and get up stupid, there gonna wake up soon." He yelled. I nodded and got up. With a nod he started pulling me away from the violent massacre he made. When we passed the big guy's body, Nii-san stopped and pulled on his hair. He punched him real hard and I winced in his hold.

"Hey, I told you didn't I? You had 6 chances." Nii-san smiled devilishly as the boy struggled away from him with a terrified look on his face.

Nii-san punched him again and he passed out. I yelped, but before I could say something, I was pulled again.

It got quiet as we ran. We passed through some trees and bushes and after struggling to run for a long time, we finally reached the parks water fountain. Nii-san ran passed by them and reached the vending machines. I bent down to gain my breath when he stopped. I looked up at him, seeing him throw away the evidence of his crime (the very bloody, bent, bat) and wash his hands with the water fountain. I gulped. He seems so used to this

"u-uuhh...N-nii-san" He turned towards me."Thank yo-"he walked closer and kicked my shin. "I-I-Itai!"

I turned towards him. "N-nii-san?" He got close to my face and growled. I felt his fist hit my cheek. "ITAI!"

He grabbed my collar and his dark eyes bore into mine, like a beast standing over her prey. I cradled my check, failing miserably to stop the tears. "Stop crying, what I said about that. Boys don't cry easily. Ya wanna be a loser for the rest of your life."

"I –I can't help it. I'm not you!" I told him back. I petrified when I realized what I had done. I looked at him and shook in terror. I'm dead. I'm going to become just like the guys still lying back there. Goodbye mom, I wished I had told you I ate cookies when I wasn't suppose too. I flinched when his arm went up.

I felt a stinging pain and then a hard pain in my stomach. I crumpled to the floor, unable to breath. It hurt, it hurt so much, much more than when the other guys hit me. But I didn't cry in fear of Nii-san hitting me harder, I only whimpered. I saw his sleeve and braced myself for more pain.

But I didn't feel nothing like it. I felt someone actually pet my head and saw nii-san's smiling face. I cringed but then he gave a melodic laugh. He petted my head again and grabbed my nose twisting it. I winced but kept looking at him. His grin widened. "Let's call that you're beating for reaching zero. Deal?It seems you've grown a pair."

I looked at him in shock. He really kept count after all that! He's too vengeful. I saw him get an irritated look by the lack of response, and quickly shook my head in agreement. He pinched my cheeks as acknowledging it. They were so gonna be red tomorrow.

"You're getting off easy princess but you deserve it. Actually-" Nii-san grinned." Give me a free one Tsu-kun. Just one. Please? Let me punch you."

I backed away and "HIIII'ed" again. Nii-san sighted and pulled me up." I'm just playing Tsu-kun." He dusted me off and walked away.

I cringed and followed stiffly at his warning glare. "You cause a lot of trouble Tsuna!" He yelled in exasperation, "Now mom's gonna be mad at me for not keeping my stupid word to her. "

I cringed and looked down. He kept talking to himself, mainly about me, and I could only stare at his hands, ignoring his hurtful words as we walked.

Nii-sans hands were rough. They were like this because he could fight back. _'nothing like me'._

I shook my head and looked at him. He had abandoned the bat, but his jacket sleeves still had tiny blood spots that showed his victory. But...

I never saw the big guys land a hit, maybe two or three times I think, yet his jacket was more dirtier than it should. It was dusty and muddy and very torn. But his back was by far the worst. It had several leafs and pieces of dirt. His hat and his hair sticking out also had some.

I remembered we passed a forest and that even before he fought the big kids, he was out of breath. Was he looking for me? I stared at him and found his face and arms to be full of small scratches, lots of leafs and dirt. I felt my bruised cheek stretch upwards.

We saw the picnic area where mommy and nii-san's mommy was in sight and nii-san started walking slower. He held my hand instead of my wrist.

We went up the small steps and I watched nii-sans back. It wasn't broad but it was tall and held up. He was horribly evil but he still came for me, maybe a bit for revenge, but he still saved me, and gave me even more tries. My cheeks stretched even more as saw our mommy's.

Nii-san truly is mayhem.

* * *

"What Happened!?" The women synched together looking at the children. They prodded and poked and inspected every part of their own child. The kids squirmed under the prodding and touching of their mother. The brunette child, clung to his mom letting his tears falls. She brought out a first aid kit and split it with the girl's mother.

The black-haired woman stared at the little girl. "Well?" The girl cringed as her mother stared at her, silently ordering an explanation. The child shifted uncomfortable but still kept a blank face. "…"

The women sighted impatiently and rubbed more dirt of the child's cheek. "LEE!?" After a while the girl opened her mouth, but the brunette little boy grabbed her sleeve stopping her. Sawada Nana, Oono Mara, and Liro stared in shock.

"A-auntie…Nii-san…" he blushed and shuffled around. "…I-I fell down the hill…and n-nii-san helped me…I-I was c-clumsy…and dragged h-him down too. " He stared down at the floor. "S-sorry."

It was silent for a while. The boy shifted uncomfortably hiding again behind his mother.

Then, the brunette's mother petted her child's head, "I see well I guess that explains that then doesn't it Mara-Chan." Nana said looking at her friend. The women in question smiled and nodded in agreement.

Nana looked at the little girl. "I'm sorry Lee-Chan; My Tsu-kun seems to always have stuff like this happen to him, he must've caused you a lot of trouble. Thank you so much for helping him out. "The girl looked at her in disbelieve. Her mother petted her head.

"That was such a nice thing you did Lee. I'm so proud of you." Mara said smiling at her child. She turned to the women across her and smiled. "I guess this play date worked out just like you predicted Nana." The women laughed in sync.

They started babbling on and on about Lee and Tsuna, while cleaning their children's wounds, completely unaware of what really happened. The girl looked at the women and then at boy cradled in his mother's arms.

"How dense can they be?" she mouthed to the boy. He only shook his head in confusion and turned away in terror.

The girl exasperated at the boy's action turned towards the women again. Looking at her companions an idea formed. She smirked. The women picked their children up and walked out of the park still bandaging their cuts.

As they walked down the streets, the girl suddenly wrapped her arms around her mother, interrupting her and Nana's conversation. She whispered something and the women stopped in her tracks. She looked surprise, and then grew silent, until she shook her head smiling at the girl.

"What a great idea, Lee." She exclaimed. The child smirked glancing at the confused faces of their companion. Mara turned towards Nana.

"Nana, it seems Lee had so much fun today with Tsuna-kun. Lee was wondering when you could let her play with Tsuna-kun again? She seems to be so fond of him" She exclaimed with great delight. Her child was acting like a normal girl. Lee ignored her mother and looked at Tsuna. Her smirk widened as the boy seemed to petrify.

"Really! Aww Tsu-kun you hear that. Lee wants to be close friends. How sweet." Nana looked at the girl and smiled. "Of course you can play with Tsuna again Lee-chan. You can even play with him tomorrow; after all you live just down the street." The boy in the women's arm paled and paled at each passing word from her mother's mouth. The little girl smirked. She extended a hand towards the boy.

"Well then Tsuna, Let's become good friends from now on. " The girl grinned a devilish smile.

The boy never knew what happened next since he fainted the next second. He was so close to sweet freedom. Why did he have to be so nice and lie for his Nii-san?

Now he was stuck with mayhem as a friend.

Great.

* * *

**Sorry If it bored you..haha...It has to start off pretty slow. Just hold on for awhile. There'll be a time skip later on. Plezzzz...Review!**

**A review a day keeps the angsty-writers-block away HA. :D**


	2. Mayhem meet the vongola Nono

**OMG...I'm SO SORRY! My computer has been on the fritz since a week after I posted this story. It also lost my documents, but rest assured, after a visit to the techman, best but, and constant whining to my mommy, I'm back and with all my stories. So after making you wait all this time, here's the next chapter, as a bonus I'll put up the next by tomarrow or tonight, who knows!**

* * *

_Liro_

"Ya Know Princess, ya really shouldn't leave your window wide open. Knowing your useless-self, you'd fall out in a heartbeat." I told the brunette, sitting on his bed.

"HIIII!" Shrieked the boy in question, tripping on his own two feet and falling flat face on the floor in the process. The shirt he was putting on flew all the way to the other side of the room as he looked up at me. I laughed and rolled onto his bed as he rubbed his nose. He flushed red. "N-nii-san!

I stopped laughing and grinned at the boy. "Yo! Ain't you cool superman?" His face got redder and he hastily stumbled up, only to fall flat on his back. I sighted and got off the bed.

I grabbed him by his arm, pulled him up and dusted him off. "You're a damn wreak kid, did ya know that."

He whimpered, rubbing the arm I pulled him up by. "Well, s-sorry." He silently muttered so I wouldn't hear. I heard him but just chose to stare back. I looked him up and down and smirked. He blinked and looked down at himself. He was wearing nothing but his bunny tighty-whities.

He looked me in the face. I grinned. "They a new pair Bunny-bon-bon?"

His face turned really red and he 'HIIII'ed' trying( and failing) to cover himself up with his skimpy arms. Passing by me, he ran to his bed, pulled the covers off, _accidently letting all of his junk fall down (Damn and I had just helped him clean this pigsty yesterday),_ and hid himself right under it.

I looked at him and sighted. "What are you doing Tsu-kun?" I asked sitting on his, now-bare, bed again. He didn't answer choosing to shuffle to the other side of the room instead. I smirked.

_So, that's how it's gonna being huh?_ I got up again and ran past the crawling lump of covers. I grabbed the shirt he was reaching for and let him fall back on his butt, the covers falling down to his shoulders.

He paled and started crawling away when I felt myself grin. He stood up quickly, abandoning the covers in the process, and ran towards the door. Just before he got close to the knob, I grabbed and tackled him, making him fall to the floor.

He whimpered and started struggling as I laughed. I sat on his chest and trapped his arms under my legs. He whined even more when I just stared at him. His face started becoming even redder than before.

"Nii-sa-" I covered his mouth with my hands.

"Oi. I asked you a question Tsunayoshi. It's rude not to answer when someone asks so polite boy." I told him. He looked surprised and I started grinning. I got close to his face till our noses touched and smirked. "Well?" I asked with a tone that he probably knew I wanted an anwser to my last question or else heads would start rolling.

He whimpered some more and gulped. He nodded his head up and down and I took my hand off his mouth. I stayed untop of him.

He looked away, trying to hide his face in the discarded cover to his side. "I-i-it's just...I-I'm naked n-nii-san." He said turning bright red again.

I stared at him and then laughed. I laughed so hard I started choking on air and couldn't breathe. Tsuna's face got redder.

I Looked back at the red-faced tuna, I paused in my hysteria and grabbed his nose; jerking it away from the covers. He yelped in pain. "I-ITAI NII-SAN!

I winced at his loud voice but brought his face closer. I head-butted him and let him go, rolling off of him. I got up and threw his shirt and pants, _found'em on his bed_, to him as he rolled on the floor, whining about pain. What a schmuck.

I picked up his pillow from the floor and slumped onto his bed, sinking my head into its orange fluffiness. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and sighted.

I propped my elbow on the pillow and propped my head on my hand. "You know, we've taken baths together for so long, you would think you'd already know it doesn't matter if I see ya naked kid." I told him matter-of-factly to which he cringed. "And for crying out loud Tsuna you're only five, a five year old boy at that, stop being such a girly priss." I yelled at the rolling boy.

He just kept rolling, completly ignoring my words. I sighted and closed my eyes. What a pain in the butt.

Wait. I opened them again realizing something.

I turned and stared at the brunette with a confused look. "By the way, it's been a year now, and you've seen me naked, why are you still calling me nii-san princesses? "I asked the boy who had finally stopped rolling.

He looked up at me for a minute and then looked away. He blushed really hard as he stopped rubbing his nose. I tilted my head in confusion at his actions. "Tsuna?'

He stared down and seemed to mentally debate over something. Then with full determination he looked up at me. I felt my arm give out under me at his stare.

"N-nii-san y-you don't have to worry." He said, looking at me with hard eyes. I blinked. Worried? He went on.

"My daddy told me that i-it gets bigger as we get older." He smiled broadly. "It doesn't make you any less of a nii-san just because yours is so small, it can't be seen. That's what daddy said." He stared at me with large eyes and a smile, apparently proud of his actions.

I could only stare at him at his response. It got very quiet.

Then silently, I sat up, pulled the pillow from under my elbow and gripped it with my hand.

I stretched my arm all the way back and flung it forward with full force letting the pillow go. It slammed into Tsuna's face and his head slammed on the floor. He yelped in pain and rolled around the floor again. _"ITAI!"_

I ignored him looked at my trembling hand. I turned to Tsuna and counted to ten, feeling such intense bloodlust by looking at his face.

So…this is what you called a women's fury.

I stared at the boy again and shivered at the urge to educate him through violent physical abuse.

A women's fury is a scary thing. Even I had to admit that.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw him roll too far and accidently hit the toy box with over flowing toys.

The piling toys, which were a lot (Maybe I'll take one. After all what he don't know, won't hurt him.), soon fell on his face and he girlishly screamed in pain; rolling even harder on the floor. I laughed, trying real really hard, _and succeeding_, to put aside my awakened women's fury.

I heard thumping outside of Tsuna's door and stopped laughing. It was probably someone knocking by the showdow you could see from under the door.

Someone knocked on the door again. This time more hesitantly then the last. Then, it flew open with the person knocking quickly coming inside.

He had a very cold and calculating face as he looked around the room. He was tall, blond and very muscular. He was wearing a white tank top, and blue jeans, but emitted such a wave a bloodlust he looked anything but ordinary. He kept looking around and when he looked at Tsuna his scary face relaxed and turned into a smile. A look of utter relief.

He then turned towards me and, thought at first shocked, smiled again. I grinned at his smile, pushing back the fear I felt when he came in. I got off the bed and then ran towards him at top speed, pushing Tsuna, who had unfortunately for him just gotten up from the floor, out the way. The man opened his arms and my smile grew wider.

"PAPA!" I screamed crashing into his arms. He picked me up without hesitation and holstered me up high. His face got a dumb look on his face and he started throwing me up and down. I laughed in excitement.

"Lee-Chan! How's my cute kid from another father doin!" He exclaimed as he stopped throwing me and put me down. Well after crushing me to death with his hug.

He ruffled my head, making my hat fall off. "You've grown up a lot my cute Lee! I had a feeling it was you up here with Tsuna." He said somewhat hesitantly. I gave him a look and he blushed slightly. "Well not really. I mean, you can never be sure about anything Lee. Sorry for suspecting ya."

I grinned at his explanation and picked up my hat. "Yeah, yeah I get what you saying." I said and he nodded. "And by the way, it's only been a year papa, I haven't grown that much." I said, looking up at him sheeply. "Sorry for sneaking up here though. I just wanted to show Tsuna the dangers of leaving the window open. That's the sixth time this week ya know."

I saw Tsuna make his way towards us from the corner of my eye with a frown. "Prying open the window after breaking the lock on it doesn't count as leaving it open." I heard Tsuna silently mutter.

my eye twitched and I elbowed him. He groaned. I looked at papa as he made his way towards Tsuna with his sweater and smiled. "By the way papa, what are you even doing here?" I asked as he started putting on Tsuna's sweater. "Aren't you suppose to be in the Amazons redirecting traffic for that construction company? " I asked with an eyebrow raised (Took me months to master, but so worth it), knowing full well how ridiculous I sounded. I mean, Traffic, in a forest. What am I two? But if it keeps papa happy to keepin his job a secret, who am I to ruin it.

Papa smiled as he finished dressing Tsuna. "Well I'm on vacation right now." He said as he made his way out the room.

Tsuna and I followed close behind. "I've been back for let's see, about three days now Lee." We got to the stairs and he grabbed Tsuna's hand. He grinned when he saw my surprised face. "But I guess you didn't hear the news eehhh~. " He raised his eyebrow (And way taller than I could) mischievously. "I heard you've been forced to stay with your Gramps for the past week." I paled at his comment.

I glared at him and he smiled back wearily. I hit him hard on his thigh making his leg give out. He stumbled down the last few step, letting go of Tsuna's hand, which indivertibly made the boy trip on his own two feet. Again.

I sighted as I watched papa pick up Tsuna from the ground with a worried look on his face. "Don't joke around with that papa. You of all people should know just how grandpa is." I rubbed my arms and shivered." My back still hurts from his entire 'proper etiquette' crash course. I hunched my back to prove my point.

Papa smiled at me and rubbed his hand on his head. Tsuna rubbed his nose and tilted his head in a confused manner. Papa stood up and ruffled my head again. I grunted. "Wari, Wari, Lee. I know it was hard on you. My bad. " he sttod up and continued on his way. I nodded and followed him in to the living room. He looked back at me.

"By the way Lee, I wasn't the only one to come back today. I've brought back my boss and someone you might now fairly well." He said with strained smile. I tilted my head in confusion. '_Someone I knew fairly well.' _

Papa went into the living room first and I grabbed Tsuna before he could follow him in. I brought our foreheads together and glared. "Who is Papa talking about Tsuna?' I asked him in an annoyed voice.

He looked frightened and about ready to 'HIIII' again before I covered his mouth with my hand. I shhh'ed him and sighted as I let him go. "Never mind, I'll find out myself." I told him going into the room.

I heard a small gasp and an 'eehhh n-nii-san 'before I heard steps follow behind me. I saw the bundle of brown hair at my side grab my shirt and just kept on walking.

When we got closer to Papa, I heard two new voices. One was old and worn out. It was gentle yet strangely commanding. Papa replied excitedly whenever that voice talked.

"Iemitsu, you're back. Is everything okay up there? How's Tsunayoshi?" The old voice asked. He sounded worried yet very menacing and authoritative at the possibility of a problem.

I heard Papa laugh. "Don't worry, it was just Tsuna playing Boss. He just tripped again. "He finished a little weary. Someone laughed. Papa turned to him and his smile disappeared.

"Well unfortunately for Tsunayoshi, he has your genes in him. He's bound to be a klutz, clumsy-mitsu." Papa growled as the voice finished with a small sneer.

"Shut up Decker." Papa yelled. The man called Decker only chuckled as papa shot him a dirty look. I looked up though. _'Decker!?'_

Soon the elderly voice laughed along with the second man. Papa started grumbling and back talking to the both of them (more so to the second voice then the elderly one, He was more polite to him) as their laugh grew.

The second voice was smooth, calm and cold; chucked full of authority, and confidence. It was frightening yet very nostalgic.

I looked past Papa's Leg to stare at the owners of the voices and grinned.

The one with the elderly voice, who papa was sheepishly trying to stop laughing, was as his voice sounded, an elderly man. His hair was gray and combed back spiffy. He also had a mustache and eyebrows that matched the color of his hair. His mustache looked like it was coming out of his nose and his eyebrows were thick and fuzzy. His outfit consisted of a blue shirt with purple flowers and khaki pants. When he stopped laughing, his eyes opened and I saw that they were a warm honey brown. They were covered with wrinkles, but you could still see the gentle, confident and youthful glint in them.

But, he wasn't the reason I smiled. It was the owner of the second voice.

He was tall, and lean, but still very muscular. He had a youthful appearance, looking about 19, but yet had a mature air about him. He was fairly pale with an overall very handsome face. It was chiseled, having high cheek bones, with a light five o'clock shadow. He had pale wheat-colored hair, like mine, that was short, messy and fairly spiky with a few strands falling on his forehead. His eyes were a deep black that stayed in a constant blank look. They were calculating and cold, but showed an amused glint as Papa yelled at him. His mouth was in a small smirk.

I came from behind papa's leg and looked to the man called Decker. The three men stopped laughing and arguing when they saw me. I grinned and made my way towards the man with the same colored haired as me." DADDY!"

The man had a shock look on his stoic face at my voice but quickly got rid of it. His bland and unchanging face soon took a complete U-turn and he grinned like an idiot. "Lee!"

He picked me up and hugged me close to him. "It is you Lee!" He hugged tighter." Oh how I've missed you, my cute little girl LEE!" He exclaimed with excitement, looking so happy.

I on the other hand couldn't breathe.

I look back to a couple of minutes ago and think. _"Where did the cool man from before go to?" _As the man's arms started breaking my little body in wo.

I looked to the other people around and cursed them silently for just standing around and staring, never even bothering to help. Stupid adults; can't even understand a desperate plea for help right in front of them. I looked to the side and saw a big mound of brown hair leave the area.

I cursed. I'm so gonna kill that damn Tsuna for abandoning me. I stared back to the only teo adults and met with unfavorable outcomes to. Papa just stared in pity and the grandpa only watched in struck shock. In other words, they were completly useless.

I started feeling lightheaded as the swaying in my fathers arm got faster. I was gonna die. I was gonna die all because of this stupid man I called my dad. How cruel is that man called god that people obsess too much about.

Everything started getting dark. I was almost dead. Crap.

Untill a savior, in the form of a beautiful woman, appeared through the corner Tsuna had gone through. And boy was she ever so pissed.

She had long black hair, olive skin, and jade green eyes. She was fairly tall with a curvy figure, and a pretty face full of exotic Asian features. And like I said before, she was very, very pissed.

I reached towards her and put on my best puppy-dog-that-can-fool-any-adult-eyes and yelled. "_Tasukete Kaa-san_!"

Her face turned cold and scary. I shivered as she got closer and hit daddy upside his head. "_Oono, Miro, Decker." _She said with a dark and menacing voice.

I felt my dad stiffen." If you don't let my child go, you'll learn why they call a mother a momma bear when their angry. 100 times to your skrawny behind."

I felt my dad stiffen and met the wooden floor of the Sawada home. I rubbed my face sitting up and saw that my mom was dangerously holding a knife in one hand with a malicious grin on her face. My dad, papa and the grandpa paled as they tried (and fail) to calm her down.

I stared at the future murder scene waiting to happen. For a minute, I thought about helping my old man as mommy put her knife up to his neck, but someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I met two pair of brown doe eyes. "….Mama, Tsuna."

Mama only laughed and smiled as she helped me up, handing me a juice box in the process. She told me drink so I took a sip. It was grape flavor, sweet.

"Ara Lee-Chan, how long have you been back?" She said as I looked to where my parents were and chuckled. She went on ignoring all the mayhem. "I thought you wouldn't be back till after your dodge ball game. Mara-chan and I were really hoping to surprise you with your Papa and daddy's sudden surprise return trip-" She looked back at me. "But I guess your dad and papa beat us to it by the way Tsuna described your little reunion."

I paled at her statement and stared at the boy who was rubbing my back as he handed me his juice box. He stopped as I stared at him and I frowned. "Your abandoning butt is saved just because you went for help." He laughed wearily and scooted closer to his mom. I sipped my juice box and saw Mama grab my mom and pull her away from my dad (to his grateful relief.).

Mama hit him one more time and followed Mama, if not a little begrudgingly.

Before she left, Kaa-san stopped in front of me, bent down to my level and examined me with her eyes. She looked towards daddy and pointed her knife towards him viciously. Daddy scooted back. "You're lucky not one hair was harmed on Lee's head or I would've ripped your head off." She looked at Papa. "That means you too Iemitsu. The nerve of you letting my child suffer at the hands of that idiot-"She pointed her knife towards daddy. "- knowing how severe his daughter complex is." Papa only rubbed the back of his head as he shrunk back. Mama glared back. "Hmph-Idiot."

Mommy turned back towards me with a smile- completly ignoring the fact that she had threatend to grown man into certain death only moments ago- and ruffled my head. "Lee-chan welcome home. Nana and I are still making dinner since there are a lot of mouths to feed today so your going to have to wait a while." Her smile grew strained." Introduce yourself to Papa and Daddy's guest and if daddy goes into another of his moods be sure to injure him both emotional and physically until I come back okay." She smiled an angelic smile.

I smiled and nodded back." Does that mean mentally as well?"

She nodded with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Yes that means mentally as well. I already told you Lee, hurting papa doesn't count as using violence because papa is a horrible excuse for a human being and your only doing mankind a favor. So don't bother giving him any chances okay?" I saw papa and the grandpa's face fall as daddy crumpled to the floor looking deflated. Nana laughed while Tsuna looked confused and scared.

I grinned and nodded at mama. "KAY!" Mama smiled and got up, fully ignoring my dad's plea of forgiveness.

She and mama and Tsuna left towards the kitchen (Tsuna got thirsty since I apparently took his drink and refused to give it back.) and I turned to the three men left behind.

Papa was smirking as daddy cried on the floor and the grandpa was still frozen in shock, staring at the two men in awe. I went up to him and stared. He looked down at me and his eyes widened. Then he started smiling as he waved at me.

His eyes held nothing but a warm look as he made eye contact with me that that kept me from really scrutinizing him. Yet I couldn't help but find him pretty intimidating.

"Hello there, you must be Liro. I've been wanting to meet just as much as Little Tsunayoshi-kun for some time now. I've heard a lot of things about you from Decker. "He said with enthusiasm. I blinked at his words.

Then I looked to the crying mess that shared the same blood as me on the ground and silently glared, wishing for some unknown reason for **_it_ **to suddenly burst into flames. The grandpa surprisingly saw my look and laughed. "Don't worry, I've already been told of his…complex. Your mom, Iemitsu and Nana have already interpreted his…praise for you into something akin to normalcy. It has been nothing but praise-worthy don't worry." His smile got wider as we heard daddy's cries of pity get louder.

I grinned in response to him." Then good to meet you uh-….uh-.." I stopped and looked towards him.

He laughed and nodded in understanding. "I'm called Timoteo. I'm Iemitsu's boss and a close friend to your father. " I nodded in understandment.

"Well your name is still pretty hard to pronounce 'Time-otea-o' so can I just call you jii-chan." I asked him as I sat right next to him, placing my juice box on the table. Papa looked up at me and grinned as he saw Grandpa's shocked face.

"Lee-chan has a habit of not caring that much for formalities boss-you can blame this bastard of a father for that- she'll get close to you no matter whom you are if you're interesting to her." Daddy stopped pity-crying as he and he and papa started arguing over papa calling him a bastard.

I pulled on Jii-Chan's shirt getting his attention. I smiled a large smile. "So can I Jii-chan?" I asked with big eyes. He stared at me and smiled very wide. "Of course, but only if I can call you Lee-chan as well. " He asked back with a glint in his eye. I nodded in response. "Ya got a deal Jii-chan."

Jii-chan laughed. Then in a comfortable silence we turned to the yelling of both papa and daddy. But only for a few minutes. It got very boring.

I turned to him and then smiled. "Hey Jii-chan since we're friends now, wanna see a trick? I learned it all by myself. It's pretty cool." I told him as he turned away from the two idiot adults. He nodded back with a smile.

I dug into my pockets and took out my golden coin that stupid-dad of mine gave me for my birthday on my first birthday. I turned to him and pulled the tray of cookies that mama had set on the table towards us. I parted the cookies so that we each had the same amount on each of our sides-five.

I turned to the man who only stared on in confusion. "This is a betting game. You lose when you have nothing left to bet on-which in our case, its cookies. What you bet on is where the coin lands when it's thrown up in the air." I extended my hands to him." It can either be in the left or right hand, Okay."

Jii-chan nodded in understandment. He looked towards Papa and daddy and shhh'ed them. "Oi- don't break my concentration now you two, we wouldn't want Lee-chan to win by default now would we." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye. I scowled. I turned to the two frozen men and glared.

"STOP IT…Please." I growled out. They looked at each other, and glared. "Ehem!" I coughed out.

They looked at me and stopped. They sat in their seat and silently simmered. They turned away from each other and looked at Jii-chan and me. I nodded and looked at Jii-chan. "Now there are no handicaps from me Jii-chan. It'd better be the same from your side as well." I glared at him with a knowing look. He smirked a little.

Papa came a little closer. "Boss-. " Jii-chan raised a hand and stopped him. He smiled. "No handicaps Lee, I promise." His looked at me with some seriousness. "I hope you don't regret it." I shrunk back a little but smirked.

"Never." I saw my dad smirk from the corner of my eye.

Jii-chan and I placed a cookie in the middle of the plate. I tossed the coin up in the air and quickly moved my hands, overlapping each other crisscross in front of me, multiple times, as I hid the coin in my hands. I stopped and made the coin land in one of my hands and I extended them closed, face down for Jii-chan to pick one. He was shocked, but only for a minute. "..You're very fast Lee, to the point of it being extraordinary, especially considering you're only a five year old." I grinned at his praise.

"I get that a lot." I said as I ignored the shocked face of papa and the proud one from daddy.

Jii-chan Laughed. "And I couldn't agree any less, but as I said before, you are still just a child." He petted my right hand. I opened it and the coin was inside. Jii-chan smiled. "I guess I'm the winner this time huh." He looked at me as I pushed my cookie towards his side. "You're not the only one that has tricks up their sleeves in games Lee." He chuckled out.

I grinned. "It'd be boring if you didn't." I took another coin out and pushed two cookies out this time.

"The stakes get higher as each round pass Jii-chan. You're still looking for the gold coin though. If you get the silver you lose." I explained to him. He nodded and pushed another cookie to the middle beside his first one. I smiled. "I'll be going 15% faster this time okay."

"What-?"

I tossed the coins in the air before he could finish. My hands moved faster than before, for exactly fifteen seconds, as the coins were tossed between my hands in the air. I stopped, grabbed both coins in different hands and extended my closed fists to Jii-chan. I smiled at his widened eyes. "Well… your pick Jii-chan. "

Jii-chan smiled, looking very astonished. "That is really impressive Lee, Simply amazing. You truly are your parent's kid." He grinned. I blushed at the comment and pouted. "But that still not good enough." He said with a hint of smugness as he tapped my right hand again. My smile fell a bit and I opened it. The gold coin was in the fist.

I looked at his smiling face. "You keep saying I'm amazing but you're just as weird as me. How do you all do that, it's very interesting."

Papa, Daddy and Jii-chan chuckled. Jii-chan ruffled my head. "Well it's complicated. You can just say I have a very good Intuition. "I looked at him.

"Like papa." I asked looking at the blond-headed man. Jii-chan smiled and nodded. "Yes, just like him."

I smirked and pushed three cookies to his side. Jii-chan saw this and was about to say something when I beat him to it. "Take it; I know when I've lost. You can't beat a man in a game he's already seen through."

Jii-chan frowned. "I'm sorry Lee. I didn't mean to-. "

"Don't be, if I had won, instead of the other way around, I would've probably grown bored of you. I'd probably ignore you Mr. See-through-all-Jii-Chan if you'd have gotten amazed by such a simple parlor trick. "Jii-Chan's face fell and Papa and daddy chuckled as he ruffled my head comforting me.

Tsuna came running out of the Kitchen holding his ball. He looked at me and smiled his bambi smile that made me want to torture him to no end. "NII-SAN! Okaa-san said we can play before we eat. W-wanna play with me." He gave me the puppy eyes he knew I hated and I shook my head in agreement. He ran outside and I stood up from my seat to follow him. I put the silver coin back in my pocket and held the golden one in my hand. I turned to Jii-chan and smiled.

"Jii-chan!" He turned towards to me at my voice. I showed him the coin. "55% faster."

I tossed the golden coin in the air and tossed it around for 15 seconds. I stopped and extended my arms to Jii-chan. "One for the road." I asked him with a pout.

Jii-chan smiled and looked at my hands. He tapped my left hand. I opened it, and it was empty. "Jii-chan and the other two looked very shocked. "…But" Jii-chan started.

I smiled and grabbed the remaining cookie on my side. I stood in front of jii-chan and stared him right in his eyes. I smirked. He really is a frightening man.

"Jii-chan, the most frightening men are the people that can see through everything." I opened my right hand. It held the silver coin. Jii-Chan's eyes widened. "But maybe that's why they are so easily deceived." I grinned. "They get too reliant on it and become a little too cocky. Be careful Jii-chan, Luck won't always be on your side. "I bit into the cookie-chocolate chip- and left the men with their bewildered expressions.

Leaving the porch to the backyard, I heard jii-Chan's voice again. "What a frightening Child she is….Just like her mother. "

I smirked and bit the cookie.

* * *

_Tsuna_

"OPPHFF!" I yelled as the ball hit my belly. I fell to my knees and cradled my belly as nii-san ignored me and went to pick up the ball. I looked at him as he finally stared back at me. "T-that hurt n-nii-san!

He only sighted and kicked it towards me again. I felt it hit my head and my cheek hit the floor. "ITAI!"

Nii-san just sighted again."You're a mess Tsu-kun. I gave up a perfectly good dodge ball game to come and play with you and you can barely take a ball to the head, Ridonkulous." I heard him say as he sat next to me.

I lifted my head up and stared into his black eyes. I trembled and pouted as he harshly pulled me up. 'I really don't like to be man-handled nii-san' is what I'd love to say, but I don't feel like being further abused by him so I only whimpered in response. He only sighted.

"Ya know a normal person would complain about always being man-handled and abused Tsuna." Nii-san said with a heavy tone. "Unless...Don't tell me you actually like it?" Nii-san said as he smirked. "What are ya, a perv. now Tsu-kun?"

I felt my face get hot as I looked at his laughing face. I waved my hands in front of me and shook my head. "T-that's not it nii-san! I-I-" Nii-san roared in laughter before I could finish.

"Ha! So you're a loser and a perv. Huh?" Nii-san said as he clutched his stomach. "Aren't you the apple of your mother's eye?"

I felt my face heat up as he kept rolling on the floor.

"S-stop it Nii-san, I-I am not a Perv! I don't even know what that is! Stop it" I yelled as I let go of the ball and kicked it with all my strength. The ball soared over nii-san's head and into the bushes.

Nii-san stopped laughing as he saw the ball disappear. He glared at me, but got up and sighted.

"Man, a temper too. Tsuna, you come with a lot of package on you, don't ya?" Nii-san said with a flat face. I turned too him with a red face again. "I DO NOT!"

He ignored me and hit me upside the head. "HIII!"

I felt myself fall onto the back porch's floor. "But it doesn't give you an excuse to kick an innocent ball out of anger. Haven't you ever heard that violence doesn't solve anything. I was just kidding idiot, learn to take a joke baka!" I looked at nii-san and stared. '_Of course you would know that, wouldn't you now.'_ I only sighted and looked at the floor and let him recite what's always told to him as if he had come up with it. Again.

I saw nii-san dirty overall's leave and looked up. "W-where are you going n-nii-san?" I asked.

Nii-san turned towards me with a bored look and sighted as he shrugged his shoulders. "Where else butt-wipe, to get the ball. Just sit there and try not to hurt yourself for at least 2 minutes ok." He said as he disappeared behind the bushes. I blushed at his statement and sat up. I clutched my stinging stomach and sighed as I dangled my legs from the porch. I pulled up my sweater and gently rubbed my belly.

It hurt. Nii-san was getting stronger by the black bruise that was already starting to form in less than a minute. I stared at my stomach and felt the need to cry at the realization.

I saw my ball bounce out of the bushes and stop at the tips of my feet. I lifted up by my feet and held it with my hands. I looked past it and saw nii-san come out. "Dammit!" he yelled as he shook his hair with his hands. "I knew that was a spider, damn bug. Damn spider webs!" He stopped screaming as he petted his head. His annoyed face turned into a shocked one. "AHHH! MY HAT!" he looked around. "WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT?" he yelled.

He looked behind himself and into the bushes. "Dammit it was that stupid squirrel wasn't it. Give me my hat back you stupid over-puffed cheeks rat!" He dove into the bushes again.

I laughed a little wearily at my nii-san's antics. I ignored the yells coming from the bushes and focused on the ball my daddy brought me back from his work in the big jungle. I threw it up and down and up and down and up and down. It was very pretty and shined whenever I threw it up in the air. It one of the most beautifulest ball I've ever seen. Nothing could compare to it, not even my new crayons- that nii-san had already broken.

I made my face serious.

I will not let my nii-san pop this ball either. Not like the other ones. I swear.

I felt the ball slip from my hands and roll away. I blinked, forgetting about the bad memories of nii-san and my past bouncy balls. "The ball!' I yelled.

With a jump, I got off the porch and chased after it. I crouched down and picked it up just before it got to the gate, safe.

Then I saw it. It was coming in between the gates of my house. It was drooling and whining and it was very scary.

It was the neighbor's doggy. I started backing away at first-sight.

Then the most horrifying thing happened, it saw me and came towards me. I fell back and dropped the ball letting it roll away. I pulled my legs in hopping the dogs teeth wouldn't bite me as it came closer. It stared at me as its tail wagged and wagged. I felt my voice become a little hoarse and my eyes starting to hurt. It barked at me and then it came.

It jumped me.

I procceded to scream my lungs out.

* * *

_Liro_

"_Tackatackatackatackatackatac ka!"_

"Well Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya to you to bastard!" I yelled at the stupid squirrel as it scampered off. I kicked the dirt it was on and rubbed my scratched face and arms. Battle scars from the battle for my hat against that flea-ridden ball of fur.

After making sure it was gone, I sighted and dusted myself off, putting on my beanie, that I had won back from that fat-tailed rat, back in it's rightful place. How can something so small be so evil and menacing.

Tsuna looks like a squirrel, but he must be a distant relative cause he ain't got the balls that ball of fur did. I rubbed my cheek, yep, none at all.

Speaking of balls. That new purple ball Tsuna has looks awesome.

Awesome enough to play how-long-does-it-take-to-pop-that-ball-by-hitting-it-on-the-wall-while-Tsuna-tries-to-dodge'em-game. It's been awhile since we've played that. I smirked. Well….Tsuna did say he was getting tired of playing kick the ball to one another (whining on and on about me hitting him instead of keeping it on the ground like we're suppose to). I smiled, wait till Tsuna hears this.

I'm such a good friend.

'He'll probably scream and roll around on the ground at my genius. 'I triumphantly said

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I stopped at the high pitched yell. I looked towards the direction where it came from and felt my face drop. Only someone could yell like that. Tsuna

I ran out of the bushes. When I said he would yell, I meant it in happiness, not terror. Man, people take stuff to literal up there.

I came to the side of the porch and saw Tsuna rolling around on the ground non-stop.

I stopped. Then I looked up at the sky and then to Tsuna again.

I shivered. Yep that's the last time I say something out loud to the sky again.

I looked back at Tsuna and saw that there was a small Chihuahua dog up on him.

I blinked...so I guess it wasn't my brilliant genius that made him act like that huh. It was just Miyamune's dog, Teo, from two blocks down.

It was licking and slobbering all up on Tsuna, looking like it was having fun.

If I'm right- which I probably am-, the dog's probably believing Tsuna is playing with him, not getting the crap scared out of him, hence the constant licking.

Pretty understandable if you ask me.

loking at the scene, for some odd reason….I felt a wave of disappointment. I shook it off and sighted when I looked back at Tsuna. How can a Chihuahua, that can barely passe your waist, be able to throw you on the floor flat back Tsuna?

Simply he's Tsuna. The apparently, _now-proven-right_, ball-less, zero-coordinated, squirrel.

I made my way towards him and stopped at his side. Tsuna looked up at me with snot and tears running down his face with a pleading look. _'Ewww'_ I cringed back.

"**_NII-SAN T-t-Tasukete_!"** he yelled in desperation. The dog only barked back and licked his face some more shutting the boy up. I only stared back at him.

I shook my head tiredly. Tsuna can be a 24-hour shitty job sometimes. If only I'd get paid every time something like this would happen. I'd be freakin rich enough to buy out the supply of chocolate-chip mint ice-cream all for myself. Now that would be better than watching this mess of an idiot. I sighted again.

Then I heard someone yell. "Tsuna!"

I turned to the porch and saw Papa and jii-chan and daddy all look at us from the porch with worried looks on their faces. Papa and jii-chan came closer and stopped before they reached Tsuna spotting the scene. It was pretty funny to see how fast their faces fell.

Papa scratched his head and put a tired look on his face as he watched his son cry and flail as the dog jumped up and down on his chest and lick his face (I shook my head in understandment at papa. I know how you feel dude. I know how you feel. ).

Then I felt the dog at the base of my feet. I looked down and it barked up at me. I guess it must've gotten bored of Tsuna already as it smelled and licked my hand.

I sighted and stared at it blankly. I picked it up by the scruff of the neck and brought it up to the level of my face. It yelped again and licked my entire face. I head-butted it back.

It yelped and stopped sniffing me, with its ears curling down. I looked him in his eye and glared.

"You've got some nerve attacking my prey-"I saw Jii-chan, daddy and papa stare at me "I mean my friend like that." I said to the paralyzed dog. I went to the gate, still holding the dog by his neck, and let it go just before we reached it. I crouched down to it and smiled at it. "-But I'll let it go cause that idiot deserved it for not helping me get my hat back and kicking the ball too hard."

It yelped back in understanding.

I heard daddy laugh and saw papa glare at him apprehensively from the corner of my eye. Papa laughed wearily then speed walked towards the crying boy on the ground. "Come here Tsuna. "He yelled as he got closer to the boy.

Seeing the big man papa was, the Chihuahua escaped from the bottom of the gate and ran off. I saluted it as it went down the sidewalk. _Good-bye fellow comrade, you did well today._

I looked back to where that loser-Tsuna was crying and saw jii-chan with a shock look on his face in the background. I blinked.

What was up with that? I looked to the gate. Was the doggy-comrade back?

…..Nope, there was nothing there.

I looked back to the old man. So what was with that face? I followed his line of stare and looked at Tsuna. My eyes widened at what I saw.

….Tsuna was! …..Tsuna was!

Crying.

Yeah crying, just like he was the minute beforehand.

I don't know what grandpa was freaked out about but I know there is nothing there except papa picking up the bag of skin called Tsu-kun and the squirrel glomping him back.

We'll if you don't count that orangey and yellowish glow around him that, oddly enough, looks like fire.

But, that always seems to happen whenever he gets like that, so….I shrugged my shoulders, nothing really out of the ordinary.

I mean it's just the sun's reflection on Tsuna's shiny-girly skin, that's all. Simple science people

But I guess jii-chan can't comprehend that by the way he keeps gapping at Tsuna. He shouldn't judge people ya know.

That's the type thing that leads to…Uhhh…..what was it that my mom kept talking about? Oh yeah!

Pee pressure. I nodded my head. That's some hard stuff ya kno. Nobody wants to get pressured into being peed on after all.

Jii-chan should just take it from me. He should just make the people he doesn't like change into what you want by threatening them and, if that fails to work, pick and harass them as punishment.

It's easier that way. Just look at me and Tsuna.

A perfect dominate relationship

Nobody should single someone out so they can get peed on. I looked at Jii-chan again and saw him poke Tsuna's head with his…..glowing finger?

I shook my head. Jii-chan's such a hypocrite.

There he is looking at Tsuna, so shocked about his weird skin condition, and he has the same sun-reflecting skin too. I shook my head again as I made my way towards the, now sleeping, Tsuna and the older dudes, Total hypocrite

That's what leads to all the news report on the TV about people being destroyed after all that pee situation-

I looked at Jii-chan as he looked down at me, a little shocked that I was probably watching him in the act. I glared at him and his eyes widened.

"-jerky people like you!" I scolded him out loud. Papa and daddy stared down at me in shock. Mama and Mommy stopped setting up the table at my words. Jii-chan just stared down in confusion.

Good, be confused.

"….Lee-chan?" jii-chan started, but I held my hand up and stopped him. I walked past him into my mommy's arms. I looked back at him as his eyes widened again at my actions.

"…..Daddy and papa I understand. There poor excuses for a man, as mommy always says, but you…" I shook my head. "….I expected better from you, Jii-chan." I turned around at his (and apparently papa and daddy's too) shocked-and very confused- with a little hurt in it, expression.

I looked back at my shocked mother as she stopped hugging me. "Okaa-san, I would like to take a nap like Tsuna now please." I said with a sweet tone. Mommy looked at mama and she just shook her head back with a confused face and walked towards the sleeping Tsuna.

My mommy looked past me towards the 3 older guys and sent them a very menacing glare-More so my dad- demanding an explanation. They stopped walking-my dad freezing all together-and backed away, shaking their heads back in denial at doing something. She turned back towards me and smiled. "Of course Lee-chan, I'll take you upstairs."

She sent one more menacing glare and stared walking out of the room. I stuck out my tongue out at them as we walked out of the room. Papa and especially daddy took it hard by their hurt expressions (more so that old man of mine seeing as he's on the ground looking very white again) but Jii-chan stepped up, despite mommy's menacing and very scary look she was giving him, and looked at me.

"Lee-chan what did I do to upset you? Please tell me. I never meant to-"I turned my head with Hmph in the opposite direction of him.

"Save it-"I glared at him and then closed my eyes "-I don't listen to people who make people get peed on. Even if Tsuna is the target."

We left the room as I finish, seeing Jii-chan's face having a shocked look once more as momma left the room with a confused face.

* * *

**I loved making this. I belive Lee _would_ be the type of person to tell off the nono just because he's a hypocrite, despite the fact that she herself 's one too. Well hope you liked it. **

**Please Revie Thanks. I is Back People!**


End file.
